


Pool Fun

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:Request Loki wants to have sex in the pool





	Pool Fun

You relax next to the pool, just sticking your feet in. You wonder how Tony has room for all of this in his tower. He said they’re always expanding, but come on! At least the pool was on the roof. You sigh as the sun starts to set, but the air is still muggy. “Oh, darling.” You turn and see your boyfriend standing there shaking his head. “Why are you all alone?”

“You were busy and the others are on their diplomatic mission. You know that.” You notice he is in normal clothes. “Why are you up here if you aren’t going to join me?” Loki smirks.

“Who said I wasn’t joining you?” Loki’s clothes disappear and he’s naked in front of you.

“Loki!” He jumps into the pool, splashing you. “Loki, get clothes on right now!” You are blushing.

“Why?” Loki swims up to you and kisses your knee. “Don’t you like this sight?” You swallow. You love the sight of him naked before you in the water. His hair at his shoulders, clinging to his skin, his hands gripping your thighs as he faces you, giving you a nice view of his ass under the water. “Join me.” You shake your head.

“I’m alright, dear.” You lean down to kiss him and he strikes. Loki pulls you down into the water and you gasp when you come up. “Loki!” He smirks, but tries to act innocent.

“What darling? You looked like you needed to cool off.” You frown at him as you cling to his neck. “What a lovely creature I’ve caught!” Loki starts kissing your neck. “What is my prize, little one?” You sigh and give in to his antics.

“What did my master want?” You see his smirk before your bathing suit disappears. “Loki! What if someone sees?” You try to cover yourself.

“Then let them see your beauty.” Loki turns you around so you two are spooning in the water. His hands start kneading your breasts under the water and you feel him grow against your ass.

“Loki, please…” You look around worriedly.

“Sweet love, did you think I would really let anyone see us?” Loki purrs. “No, I just locked the door to the roof temporarily until I’m finished with you.” He slips one of his hands lower. “I’m going to please you until all of New York hears you cry out my name.” You feel him slip in two fingers and quickly finds your sweet spot.

“Loki…” You are gripping his other arm as it holds you against his chest by your waist. “Fuck!”

“I will be inside you soon, my dear.” Loki pulls you along, still massaging you to the edge. He pins you to the pool’s wall before biting your neck. “Tell me what you need from your master.”

“Loki…” Your hard nipples rub against the cold tile on the wall as your clit rubs against the concrete beneath it. You almost cum from that alone. “Please…fuck me.”

“As my little one commands.” Loki removes his fingers before grabbing your hips. Your hands are clinging to the edge of the pool, trying to control a little bit of his movements. He enters you slowly at first, allowing the friction to lessen. Your moan is so pornographic Loki couldn’t control himself. He thrusts up faster as you scream in pleasure. Your body is pressed painfully against the pool wall as he drives in deeper and faster. You bite your lip to stifle your moans as Loki keeps his pace. You feel your torso getting scraped up, but it just adds to your arousal. “Let me hear your screams, darling.” You throw your head back on his shoulder and give in. You scream so loud you swear New York life stopped when you did. “Good girl.” He finishes a few thrusts after you before turning you around to admire your body. Your breasts are red and raw from the concrete, as well as your torso. You feel bruises on your hips and Loki admires his work. “As beautiful as ever.” You blush.

“You’ve been wanting this for a while, haven’t you?”

“Yes.” He admits before pulling you close to his body. “Is that so bad?”

“No.” You sigh. “But it would be nice to dress before someone tries to pick the lock.” Loki smirks before materializing the bathing suit back on you. You feel swim trunks on his waist when you untangle your legs with his. “How many people heard?”

“I don’t know, but I did hear an echo.”

“You lie!” Loki smirks.

“It doesn’t matter darling. What matters is if I can get you to do it again.” You find yourself transported onto your bed. “Now it doesn’t matter how loud you are.” Before you could respond he vanishes your suit again. “Look at those pretty markings. I can’t wait to add to them.” You giggle and pull him onto you before he could control the situation. “I like this game, little dove.” You two fight for dominance the rest of the evening.


End file.
